Family with Hope
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: AU. They have a new case! this case has never seen before consequences. Can they get home in one piece and still celebrate someones birthday. Please read 1st time and learning how to use this. It has all team but mostly on Emily Morgan and Rossi.
1. Chapter 1

**Family with Hope**

**This is set in between season 3 and 4. This is my first fan fiction. So I hope you like it.**

**When things go BOOM!**

JJ, Ried and Hotch ran up a gravelled path,towards the gate, hopping they would get to the warehouse in time. JJ was worried sick for her best friend Emily and her other friends Rossi and Morgan. But she covered it up with the nice thoughts of romantic film nights with her boyfriend Ried.

Ried was also worried about all the statistics of the likely-hood of where they would get there in time to save his best friends Emily and Morgan and his father figure Rossi. However he quickly pushed them thoughts aside and filled his head with ones of romantic nights with JJ his girlfriend.

Hotch was worried as well. He knew that Rossi and him where like father figures of the team and that Morgan was like a big protective brother to everyone. He also knew about Emily being the one who helps everyone out, the one who keeps the bond between everyone. The one who keeps the team together and understands everyone and the best explainer you could get. It was like she was the foundation of the team. She was the one who could read anyone and everyone, even him. But he reminded himself that he could not think like that so decided to think of romantic nights with his wife Hayley and playful mournings with Jack.

They had finally past the gate and started down towards the warehouse when they all noticed either Rossi or Morgan trying to get out as fast as they can. Then a few seconds after the building expanded with assorted colours as they heard several booms go off simultaneously. JJ, Ried and Hotch where propelled backwards away from the building...

JJ watched as debris started to fall all around the her. All she could think about was whether or not Emily made it out. If Rossi or Morgan were seriously hurt and if Ried or Hotch was al-right. Then she thought of Garcia waiting for an update on when we were coming home to celebrate Emily's birthday. 'Oh gosh. Emily could be hurt or dead and it was her birthday. She couldn't be hurt. It would not be fair. Emily is only 30 today'. She thought. She then noticed that people were shouting and that they seemed panicked. As the dark patches appear she heard Ried's voice before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

You see that weird and wonderful button below? Well I would be honoured if you made a comment and pushed the button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all you who added me to follows and reviewed my story. As I had some inspiration I decided to post earlier. **

**By the way this is AU!**

* * *

**What the...!**

5days earlier

Emily, JJ and Garcia had just gone out for Prentiss' early Birthday Party. JJ and Garcia had managed to persuade her to via blackmail,(mostly on Garcia part sort of come now or be embarrassed and bankrupt blackmail). They had chosen to go out for a couple of drinks followed by a movie before they met up with the guys to celebrate. JJ and Garcia wanted it to be big as Emily would be 30 in 5 days. Sitting at the bar while they waited until closer the time to go for the movies they had talked about family, men and the future plans.

"So JJ, what was all this about Henry having said his first words" Emily questioned. Sha was thankful for having such good friends that it made feel happy to celebrate birthdays again and enjoy the company of her best friends.

"What, Henry, first words, well tell me now my little goldern girl or am I going to have to, have some fun with my computers" Garcia half joked, half serious.

"Well he said 'mummy' and 'daddy' yesterday and 'memy' and 'Garga'." JJ said with a smile on her face as she remembered the look on Will's face with Emily's and Garcia's new names.

Emily and Garcia could not hold in the giggles they had been holding in after hearing their 'new' names.

After half an hour of talking they set of to the cinema to watch a romantic/comedy to lighten the mood that they had from their jobs. 3 hours later they eventually made it to a restaurant to meet up with the team. After joining the guys, and having a laugh, and a bit of teasing, they ordered the food and drinks. Once it arrived they all dug into their preferred food. 10 minutes later they where all interrupted by either a text message or phone call from Stuass' telling them that they where needed at the BAU to work a case. Begrudgingly they quickly finished their food, paid and made their way back to the BAU.

Everyone made them self comfortable and started to watch and listen to JJ as she showed them the case.

" 11 people have been found dead, some where found with half a body, others with missing limbs and some with gunshot wounds. We also found a container filled wit blood. They where taken in groups of 3's but found in pairs." JJ started.

"How do we know it's the same unsub" Reid asked.

"They all had 'THE END' tattooed on their bodies" JJ replied, "and the container had it written on the box" she continued knowing that they would ask.

JJ continued as photos appeared on the board behind her.

"Lee Evens and Mitchell Monrea where found outside their work place,". A picture of a Black-Afro American man and a white Caucasian who looked a little older appeared in front of Harley Lawyers and Co. "They had several burns, cuts and bites all over their bodies. The black man had a gunshot wound and died of blood loss a few hours before the white man who had missing limbs and also died of a result of blood loss a few hours after the black man" she changed the photo's from two men to a brunette women. " Jessica Holmes was found in a park she also had several burns, cuts and bite marks all over her body. However she died a few hours after the men due to poison and loss of blood from cuts on her wrists."

"Was there any signs of sexual assault" Morgan asked as the women in the photo was left in her underwear.

"Yes, they got samples from all three as the men had signs or it as well. The tests came back with two matches two the people she worked with, Lee and Mitchell, but they couldn't get a match with another." JJ replied. "There was 8 more found in similar ways, all of them worked as either lawyers, law enforcement or was employed by a hospital."

"What about the container," asked Emily

"It was found with Harry Wilkinson outside of Allington hospital and matched with a Charles Bent who also worked there. They found Lena Milson next to a pond" JJ commented.

"He seems to have a type" Reid pointed out, "He likes Black Afro- American men, Brunette women and Caucasian men who are older and work with them and are good friends."

"The jet leaves in 30 minutes, we are going to Wyoming" Hotch stated. As everyone exited out of the room he could not help but notice the similarity with the victims profile with Emily and Derek.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is completely AU in age and I think I spelt Reid right this time. Ha-ha, lol.**

**Thank you for reviewing but in need a little inspiration so if I get more than 5 reviews or follows then I might post early. ;)**

**So, we have found out about the case. And that the victims look a lot like Emily and Derek. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all those who reviewed and followed or favoured and those who at least just read it. Oh and by the way I am British so there might be a few words spelt correctly to me but might be wrong to you guys, like I said before thank you for those who read, review, follow, fav. XOXOXO

* * *

**Bumpy Ride**

Everyone had gotten comfortable on the plane. After being told that they had to relax on the Strauss, they had put the folders in the go-bags. Hotch and Rossi sat at the front of the plane, Rossi started to read a book, while Hotch read through the case to pass time. Reid and Morgan sat at the table playing cards while Emily and JJ sat at the back of the plane watching a movie about Romance and Comedy on Emily's new laptop. Every once and a while they would go into hysterical laughing fits, causing everyone to look at them. Once they noticed they stopped and turned red in embarrassment.

A few minutes later everyone had fallen asleep. Apart from the occasional snores from the boys and breathing, it was silent. Morgan was dreaming about Emily and him having romantic nights together. Reid was dreaming of JJ at a romantic restaurant and proposing to her. Rossi was dreaming about having the BAU team at his house, with is daughter figures Emily and JJ and Morgan and Reid as son figures. With Hotch as a good friend and Garcia trying to make Emily put a dress on, and do her hair nicely with the help of JJ. Hotch was dreaming of taking Hayley and Jack to the park. JJ was dreaming about getting married to Reid with Emily as maid of honour and Garcia as brides maids and Morgan in a dress. Emily was dreaming of showing her Russian father to the team and especially Morgan as her boyfriend. Then Morgan kissing her in-front of everyone.

Suddenly, the plane started bouncing up and down and side to side, causing the book in Rossi's lap to fall to the ground and Rossi firmly holding onto the seat as he fastened his belt, the cards landing on the floor with Morgan being bounced in the air and landing on his seat several times, Ried and Hotch fastened their belts and stared at each other before looking around. The movie-player that JJ and Emily used fell on the floor. JJ was bounced from her seat and fell in-front of Reid while Emily fell hard on top of the laptop with a _thud. _Emily winced as the pain of landing on it with her ribs increased with the continued bouncing of the plane. With the last bounce, Morgan landed on the floor on his backside, JJ landed on friend as she tried to get up, and Emily made hard contact with the laptop for the last time,before the plane calmed again.

Reid made sure JJ was al-right while Morgan rubbed his behind and Hotch picked up the scattered papers from the case. Rossi noticed what had happened and quickly got up to help her up as he thought '_that is going to hurt for a while'. _After a few minutes the plane was fine again.

"Sorry, we hit a rough patch" came the apologetic voice of the pilot.

"Would of _never_ of guessed" Emily muttered, while rubbing her ribs.

"Are you al-right Em," JJ asked with concern over her face.

At this, everyone looked towards Emily apart from JJ and Rossi who had seen what had happened.

"Um.. yeah, I'm fine" came the quiet whisper from Emily.

"What happened" Morgan asked while rubbing his sore backside.

"The Plane caused the movie player to fall and Emily sort of landed on it" replied JJ as she cringed at the thought.

"Ouch, are you.." Morgan warily asked until Emily interrupted,

"I'm _fine_ guys okay just hurt my ribs no big deal" Emily replied.

Couple hours later everybody was occupied by friends or a book.

"We will be landing soon, please do you seat belts.", The pilot said.

With that everyone did their belts and waited to land. Once they had landed Rossi pulled Emily aside as everyone made their exit out of the plane.

"Are you sure you are okay, Emily, you landed pretty hard on that movie-player. I've seen that your favouring your side a lot." Rossi asked after everyone was out.

"I'm fine Rossi" Emily replied, causing Rossi to look at her,"Okay it hurts nut I am fine" This time truthfully.

"Okay, can I check it" Rossi asked wryly. Emily tensed slightly, but nodded a 'yes'. As Emily lifted her shirt up exposing her torso and lower ribs. Rossi looked at the bruises causing Emily to whimper in pain and tense up. "Sorry" Rossi said apologetically.

"It is OK, how does it look" Emily replied back as she sorted out her top again.

"You have a nice bruise Prentiss, does not look to bad but it'll be sore" Rossi said

Emily and Rossi smiled at each other and grabbed their go-bags and left the plane to catch up with the rest of the team. A part from JJ and Hotch, no-one noticed that Rossi and Prentiss had not followed them out of the plane right away or that they caught up. They all split up into the government issued SUV's. JJ and Prentiss, Morgan and Reid, and Hotch and Rossi in the one of three SUV's.

"Are you al-right Emily, I noticed that Rossi and you didn't come straight out of the plane" asked JJ.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, Rossi just checked to see if I was al-right, he noticed that I was favouring my ribs quite a bit. It's just a nice big bruise, I'm fine" Emily replied shyly but strangely.

"Okay. You know, I think he sees us as his kids you know, because it seems like he is very protective over everyone but mostly you, me and Reid." JJ said.

"I guess I never thought it like that", Emily replied.

They started to laugh at the thought of having Reid as a brother and Morgan as a big protective big brother.

Meanwhile in Rossi and Hotch's SUV.

"Is Prentiss al-right" Hotch asked

"Yes just a nice set of bruises on her ribs" replied Rossi "She's al-right Hotch."

Hotch nodded relieved that she was al-right.

All three SUV's got to the station and went inside.

"You must be the FBI" the large man asked.

"Yes, who are you"asked Hotch.

"I'm the lead Detective, Lewis Miles" he replied.

"Right, well I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Dr Spencer Reid" Hotch announced pointing to the three men, then to the blond. "Jennifer Jereau and Emily Prentiss" pointing to the lastly, Hotch noticed that when pointing to JJ, the detective showed a bit of lust but even more when pointing to Emily. He looked to Rossi and Morgan and could tell that they had also noticed this.

"Nice to meet you" Detective Miles replied.

"You too Detective Miles" said Emily while looking around the room to see where they could possibly set up. "Is there any place we could set up and start working on the case please." This time Emily looked at him as she asked.

"Yes, please follow me" Detective Miles replied as he should them to the room. It continued two movable boards, a large table with a computer and another large table in the centre.

"This is where you will be working" Dectective Miles said while looking at the brunette agent.

"Thankyou" replied Emily and JJ as they place all the work down.

"Prentiss and Morgan I want you to do victimology while Reid and JJ go to the victims families and Rossi and I will go to the crime scenes" stated Hotch. Everyone nodded to show they understood.

"Anything that I could take Rossi and I to the crime scene" replied Hotch. The Detective nodded and went to put his jacket on while everyone but Morgan and Prentiss left to go to the SUV's.

"This has to be a male that does not like lawyers, law enforcement or doctors." Prentiss stated.

"Yes, but how would he get to these people and why their left is just..." Morgan started but was interrupted by a small man with a detective uniform on.

"Sorry, I was asked to help you Detective Miles, I'm Detective Raymond, would you like any help"

He asked politely feeling a little intimidated. Noticing his wryness of Morgan, Prentiss replied with a "Thank you, I'm SSA Agent Emily Prentiss and this is SSA Agent Derek Morgan. Please could you get me the rest of the photo's"

"Yes certainly" replied the detective as he walked out of the room.

"Well I was going to say awful" Morgan said finishing of his sentence from before the detective came in.

"I know, the one thing I don't get is the fact that he keeps the two men together, putting them infront of where they work in their clothes still but the women are put dumped in the areas where they exercises in her underwear. Also, the men assaulting the women does not make sense either as she was their friend" Prentiss stated.

"Unless, ….. the men have a reason to do it, but then the other sample they got must be from are the UNSUB" Morgan figured.

"Actually you could be right, why don't we check if the UNSUB lost something. My bet is he either lost a sister or a brother and the other two where friends." Prentiss stated.

Prentiss grabbed her phone and called Garcia.

"Goddess of machinery speaking, how may I be of service." Garcia spoke.

"Hey Garcia, could you checked to see if there are any Afro-American men or brunette women between 29 – 36 died in the past 4 months." Prentiss asked.

"Internet highway here I come" Garcia said as she hung up.

"We know that this person is a male in his late 30's either white or Afro-American and does not like, law enforcement, lawyers and hospital employees. We also know that he likes to take people in groups of 3, and he strongly dislikes the women as he places them where the exercise and in their underwear. Whereas, the males are together and are placed where they work." Prentiss said.

"But why?" Morgan wondered. Prentiss shrugged as she went to the kitchen for a caffeine fix.

As Hotch, Rossi and Detective Miles went to the last crime scene. As they took in their surroundings of where they had placed the women, showed that it was a busy place but had times where their UNSUB could put a body somewhere without being noticed.

"I can see how nobody noticed this UNSUB as he could of come at times when nobody is here." Hotch stated.

"Its almost like there is a timetable when it's busy and abandoned." Rossi added.

"I'll take you to the other crime scene, before we go" Detective Miles asked but more of a statement

"Right" Rossi said.

At the other crimes scene it showed where the two victims where placed.

"It is busier here so it shows that he planned this" Rossi perceived. Hotch nodded and motioned for people to make their way back to the SUV.

"Hopefully Prentiss and Morgan have a victimology to go of because this is crazy" Rossi stated towards Hotch.

**Station**

"Emily, Hot stuff, I did not get anything on hospitals" Garcia said.

"Check law enforcement, hospitals and …." Morgan started before Garcia interrupted.

"Oh, but I'm just getting to that part, you see, I guessed that maybe he had a sibling in one of them so I did some research and found a group of three possible candidates in the 3 sectors, I think it could be the brunette connection as all three have older brothers and where friends in which an Afro-American and a white coruscation who is older. All three women and friends went to court in the past 5 months, continued. "I've also checked for any properties they might own but between them there is a lot."

"Wow, wait how many" Prentiss asked. Morgan who was shocked by how Garcia knew them so well. Asked "What do you mean a lot"

"Like 20 properties which include 10 warehouses, 6 properties and 4 businesses" Garcia said.

"What about the warehouses" Morgan asked.

"Well 5 of the warehouses have businesses working their whilst the other 4 are abandoned and in progress and the one left in up for sale." Garcia replied. "Ow, Em its midnight you should tell Hotch that if he needs me I have gone shopping as it's only 4 days away from the big 3, 0 , and as I need more gifts. Have fun, until next time, fair well my lovelies" Garcia said with obvious enthusiasm in her voice and hung up.

"Wait Garcia never told us who these three where" Morgan said.

"OK, I'll text her" Prentiss replied, as she got her phone out and text Garcia with 'Please send the info thanks Em xx'. There I've text her.

Within minutes all of the information was forward to the computers with a note from Garcia; 'ow, sorry _totally _forgot PG xx'

Morgan and Prentiss laughed but got back toward.

"Well we have about 3 possible people who could be unsub material and 5 possible warehouse that could hold are victims." Morgan said as he pinned up the three possible people as the board with their properties they owned.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about updating. I've been inundated by homework course work and AS work as well as other stuff but I can update to day. Yay ;)**

* * *

**Family Heartache and Protective Moments**

JJ and Reid had spent the last six hours stuck in traffic to get to the victims families.

"Whey do you think he put 'The End' on them?" Reid asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue." JJ replied. "I just want to know what happened to them people." Reid nodded and thought the same thing.

"Isn't it a bit worrying that Prentiss and Morgan fit the victomology." Reid asked, with worry on his face.

"I know, I don't think anyone likes it either and also, I really wish this line would go down soon. I want to get back in time to actually finish this case before Em's birthday so we can throw a party." JJ replied, frustration seeping through due to the victims house. Knocking the door, once, twice, three times, they waited patiently.

"Nice house" JJ commented as the door opened reveal a small little Afro-American boy.

"Hello, who are you" he asked. "JJ I've told you not to were the door to strangers. Ow, I'm sorry, may I ask why your here" A thin Afro-American women asked.

"We are with the FBI, I'm Agent Jereau and this is Dr Reid, we are investigating the deaths of 12 people and we to tell you that..."JJ started but was interrupted with a load cry from the women in-front of them.

"Please,...come in" She said between sobs.

They walked in and was lead to the lounge in-front of the house. JJ sat on the couch beside the women while Reid sat in the arm chair opposite.

"Where was he found. I know he's dead." The women said through sobs.

"Thomas Harrison was found outside his work place with Matthew Tomson. Do you know why someone would want to hurt your son Mrs Harrison."Reid asked with sympathy.

"No, but why was Matthew killed and did you find Holly, Oh and please call me Romina" the women replied with shock that someone killed Matthew.

"Holly was found in a park where she used Holly where like close siblings. Thomas would always say how Matthew was like a father to him after his real father died. He would always tell me what they where doing and often brought them round for tea or to chat. He was very protective of Holly like a big brother would of done." Romina replied.

"Do you know if Thomas and Holly ever passed the sibling relationship further or if Thomas would flirt maybe further than usual" JJ asked.

"No never, yes Holly and Thomas where very good friends but never like that. Just what you'd except siblings to act." Romia stated " Please find their killer" she pleaded.

"We'll try are best ma'am." Reid replied

"Thank you for your help" JJ said "I'm really sorry for you loss"

Once back in the SUV they fell silent as they made their way to the two other families.

"It's like they made their own little family within the work place" Reid stated. JJ nodded as she thought the something.

With in s minutes they had interviewed the two other families. They had learned that the three had a sort of family relationship as Holly's and Matthews pointed the something as Romia did.

"They all said the same thing "JJ pointed out. "What, ow that Holly was a younger sister to Thomas and he being the older protective brother with Matthew lie a father figure, then yes but they where all shocked at where Holly was found. Also, at least it's confirmed that Holly jogged their more than anything else."Reid stated.

"Wher we get back we'll inform the rest. Hopefully Hotch and Rossi are back as well. That is if they had not been caught in the traffic that is as they've got their Dectective Miles guy as well"JJ said, which was followed by laughter at the though of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Station

"What do you think Is taking JJ and Reid so long to get back" Prentiss asked worridly. "Hotch and Rossi should also be back as well by now"

"Maybe it was …." Morgan started until Hotch entered followed by Rossi, JJ, Reid and Detective Miles.

"Traffic" they all sad in chorus. Prentiss and Morgan nodded.

JJ sat next to Reid and Morgan, Hotch sat next to Rossi and Ried. Prentiss grabbed the files that her and Morgan had worked on and sat next to Morgan h and Detective Miles sat in between Hotch and Prentiss. Hotch and Rossi noticed this and looked at each other before looking at detective Miles and Prentiss. As usual Prentiss didn't even noticed as she and Morgan showed what they had come up with. While they where gone. Whereas Detective Miles just stared at her with lust. Both Hotch and Rossi made a note to them selves to try and keep Prentiss away from him.

"Well we have 3 possible people who could be are unsubs." Prentiss started as Morgan handed out the files.

"Jackson Timber, Philip Hamilton and Ricky Brenton. Al three have or had a sister with brown hair and had friends who where Afro-American and an older Caucasian guy. Between them they have had 20 properties including 5 out of 10 possible holding warehoused" Prentiss stated.

Hotch then turned to Reid and JJ.

"What did you get." Hotch asked

"Well, they are like a mini family." Reid started.

"What do you mean?" Rossi wondered

"Well. The older man Matthew was like a father to Holly and Thomas, and Holly and Thomas had a strong sister, big brother bound." JJ replied.

"That is what we found with all the other victims families" Detective Miles added. Everyone nodded.

"Well we have got something else added the victims had in common."Prentiss pointed out as she added it to the victimology and the unsub profile. Detective Miles smiled as soon as Prentiss said this.

"Therefore our unsub is a white male who had a young brunette sister who worked in either in either, law enforcement, lawyer or a hospital. He does not like the little family thing they have. But we don't know why. Maybe that's what we'll have to find out". Rossi said. "And we'll have to find why he puts 'the End' attached to his victims"

"Well we have worked a lot on this so I think it is time that we go to the Hotel. It's 3;00 am and we have been working this for nearly 2 days. We all need a rest." Hotch stated."We meet here a 12;00, get some rest, that's an order." Hotch demanded. "who is sharing?" Prentiss asked.

"Rossi and I, You and JJ and Morgan and Reid" Hotch replied. They all nodded. Reid and Morgan was the first ones to leave. Prentiss started typing up while JJ went to go and get here bag and coat from the car.

"Would you like any help there" Detective Miles asked Prentiss

"Oh" looking around, "Yes please" she replied.

Hotch and Rossi discretely watched just to make sure everything went smoothly. As they made it look like they where talking.

As Prentiss bent down to pick up some of the papers that had fallen on the floor. While getting up and turning round, she had not noticed that the detective was standing behind her. So when she turned around she bumped into him causing the sheets to be knocked out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Sorry" Prentiss said as she quickly bent down to pick up the papers. Rossi and Hotch became suspicious as they had noticed that he did it deliberately so they watched as they where standing up again.

Standing back up Prentiss and Detective Miles put the papers in a neat pile. Prentiss turned to the Detectives and repeated the "sorry" again. As Prentiss started to start pushing the chairs back in, she started to feel the Detectives hand grab her arm before she could re-act. With some force he turned her back around then put his arm around her back pushing her closer to him then started placing a kiss on her lips as he started lifting the back of her top up revealing her lower back. After the initial shock of the sudden outburst from the detective she grabbed his arm and bent it in an awful way until there was a 'crack', then punched him in the face, once he let go of her arm and removed his other arm from under her top. He stepped back so Prentiss went to get here coat and bag when he came at her, knocking of her feet and grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head. And leaned in close to her face after he straddled her. With one of his hands he started to move it over her her chest down to her trouser button. However before he could start anything her was knocked off of her by Hotch tackling him to the side. Rossi moved in and helped and very confused and shocked Prentiss off the floor. He checked her over quickly hoping not to be noticed by her.

"Are you al-right?" he asked softly. She nodded. As he lead her to a chair to sit on. While Hotch told him to stop complaining about his arm as he pinned him to the floor. When JJ came in with her bag and coat saying;

"I've got my bag and coat so I'm ready when ever your ready Em.."JJ stopped as her brain noticed the scene in-front of her. She looked to Emily and Rossi, then to Hotch and the Detective then back to Emily and Rossi. Then she heard Hotch say;

"What did you think you were doing? I would like you to leave my agents alone and if you so what look at any of my agents, especially agent Prentiss then I assure you that you will have more that a broken arm and a sore face, and I will make you life miserable as you ill have to find a new job. You are of this case detective and I'm bring this up with your boss. Now I'm going to let you go and your going to walk out of this room and not even look at any of my team." Hotch shouted, JJ was shocked at how angry Hotch was. She was confused to what happened. Then it clicked. Emily and Rossi one side and Hotch and the Detective one the other.

"What happened?" JJ asked sort of worried for her friend.

Rossi turned to JJ and told her what had happened. She smiled when she found about Emily fighting back but was quickly wiped off when she heard what had done after knocking her over and the rest.

She turned to Emily and asked if she was al-right.

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled.

"Come on. Let's go." JJ asked, as she grabbed her coat and bag along with Emily's.

They quickly made there way out to the car and towards the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The next day they made it to the station before 12;00 and got ready to look through the work they had got done the day before. They tried to eliminate down to one possible unsub so that they could start looking at the persons warehouses to look for where they would keep their victims.

After 60 minutes they still had nothing. Morgan was the first one to interrupt the silence.

"Where is Miles?" he asked.

Everyone looked up towards him. Emily and JJ looked to Hotch and Rossi, while Reid said 'yes he has a point where is he?'

"He was been taken of the case for inappropriate behaviour." Hotch replied.

Morgan instantly understood whereas Reid just nodded oblivious to the meaning of the words.

"We need to find something anything that can give us a clue." JJ said frustrated.

"Well we could look at the surveillance videos which I'm still trying to hack into." Garcia replied as she popped onto the screen.

"Good thinking PG, tell us when you find something." Morgan said.

"We might as well wait until we get the video." Hotch said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well thank you for reading and reviewing as always. Here is the next chapter, I forgot where I had got to then I had to find what I did with the chapter so here it is. Sorry about the delay.**

* * *

**Well, Well, Well?!**

**Hotel – Morgan and Reid**

"Well I am proud of you. You didn't spout facts in your sleep." Morgan teased while making his breakfast.

"Thanks, I think. It's 6 so we have 30 minutes to be at the station. I will get a shower and don't eat all the coco pops Morgan." Reid said as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After 10 minutes he came out dried and dressed. He moved got his cereal and ate it followed by drinking his tea and brushing his teeth. Morgan was standing at the door waiting for him. 6.25 am the two left for a 2 minute drive to the station.

**Hotel – Hotch and Rossi**

"Maybe Garcia found something. We should all be better today as we have had a good night sleep. Morgan and Reid will properly teasing each other and JJ and Emily will be having girl talk so what do you think about this case Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch you are worried about something. The others might not of realised but I have. Something about this case is bothering you. I don't know what it is but I you need to tell me or try and push it out of your mind." Rossi said.

"This case... It's just... The victims sort of remind me about Morgan and Prentiss and something tells me that this case is just bad news. But I don't know why or what is making me think that." Hotch confessed.

"Come on well catch the guy who did this. We are ready and we still have 10 minutes to go so why don't we get going?" Rossi said. "After all if the boss comes in late then that won't look good" He continued trying to lighten the mode.

They both left the hotel room and went to the car on and drove off to the station.

**Hotel – JJ and Emily**

"Emily we have 40 minutes before we have to get to the station and you have just come in the hotel now? Where did you go? I've had my shower breakfast and done my teeth. What so you need to do. I just need to do my hair." JJ said.

"I went for my morning run. I'm ready but I just need to get a drink and do my hair." Emily replied while taking of her shoes and doing her hair so that it lay across her shoulders. "Oh and get changed." she added.

"Wait you went for a run before I even got up?" JJ said in disbelief.

"Yes. I go for a run every day before work. I get up between 30 – 60 minutes before hand to do my run. It only takes me 20 minutes to get ready in the morning so instead of getting up at 10 past 6 which I would do if I did not go for a run but I get up 30 – 60 minutes before 10 past 6 therefore, 5;10 to 5;40 am instead. I will be in the bathroom to get changed. Apart from that I'm ready." Emily explained. She went into the bathroom and 5 minutes later she came out dressed into slacks and a blouse.

"ready?" JJ said putting on her jacket

"Ready." Emily replied as she picked up her bag and coat.

They went to the car and drove to the station after leaving their hotel room at 20 past 6.

**Station.**

Emily and JJ where the first ones there which surprised them. They got to work and tried to narrow down places where the unsub could keep people and torture them. They where interrupted by Hotch and Rossi coming in. they shared a nod and smile with each other. 5 then Morgan and Reid came in and did the same as Rossi and Hotch. They had 3 different unsub's that could fit the profile. A Jackson Timber, Philip Hamilton and a Rick Brenton. They both had contact with the people but not all. They had places where they could keep their victims. They went to go and interview them but after they did they came back with the fact that they had a solid alibi for the people who they worked with sometimes. Also they could not of been the people as the days in which the people where abducted was the time that they where doing something and they had been seen. They new that they where hiding something but they could not tell what it was. They looked for anything that could of looked suspicious nothing on the bank details. However, when they thought that they had lost hope and with the director on their back to get this sorted out they where about to go to the hotel as it was 4am when Garcia called Emily on her phone.

"Garcia is calling I will be out side." she notified. "Oh and she said that she could only reach me so..." she said as she went through the door.

**Emily and Garcia via**

"I managed to get into the security tapes and I have two men who appear on all tapes except the first guy who did not have security footage. Anyway, I did facial recognition and came up with a Bradley white and Nate Simion. They both had a record for kidnapping for ransom and theft of al-sorts. As well as bank robberies. But I don't know why they went from then to now?" Garcia said.

"Did you see if they owned any property or.." Emily was interrupted by Garcia,

"All ready a head of you. Yes they..." Bang. Emily came back into the room that they where working in to see Morgan rubbing his hand.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Nothing Morgan just lost something with me and everyone is shocked for the first time so decided to hit the table." Reid said. She was suspicious but let it drop.

"Okaaay." she said as she turned round and walked back out.

"Sorry Garcia carry on. Morgan was being an idiot." Emily apologised.

"Well, as I was saying they have a private land that is out of sight and you could scream all you wanted but you would not be able to hear them. Also you they seem to have two buildings on it. One is like a concrete bungalow and the other is a warehouse." Garcia said. "And I found that their was another group of people missing. Holly Morrison, Matthew Hardy and Louie Harold went missing two days a ago. So you go and get them my birthday girl." she said and hung up.

**In the room after Prentiss left.**

"While Emily Is out I want to know the real reason why Detective Miles is not on the case?" Morgan said.

Hotch and Rossi explained what happened the night when Emily and the Detective had a run in with each other. When they had been told Reid was shocked and JJ was surprised even though she had heard what had happened. While Morgan punched the table. Which he immediately regretted as Emily came in asking what was wrong. Reid was the first to come out of the daze and said;

"Nothing Morgan just lost something with me and everyone is shocked for the first time so decided to hit the table." he hoped that she brought it, but when seeing the suspicious look she gave him everyone agreed with him and he let out a breath that he had not realised he was holding when she said okay and left to go back to Garcia on the other end of the phone. They all let out a breath and scolded Morgan one by one then Emily came back in and explained what Garcia had found. They quickly geared up and went down to the site.

Everyone could sense something bad was going to happen but no one could put their finger on it.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter.**

**Castle1773 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all like this chapter. I was a little sad that I did not get many reviews or anything for my story 'The Connections' so if you like this story then why not try it with my other ones. I may not have the best record for updating but I have had a lot on my mind from course work to exams to having very awkward conversations with parents!**

**Well enough about me. Here is the next chapter. I don't think I made it clear before but in this chapter it is Emily's birthday. So enjoy. ;)**

They had all made it to the area. They could see the warehouse and the bungalow like building. They went to the gate and Hotch laid out the plane. Before Garcia called them.

"Guys I know that you r in the middle of a raid but I just fund out that there where was a groupof 3 that went missing 2 days ago. The reason that we did not find them was that I was not long added to the missing list. Apprantly they _forgot _to add it to the missing persons list. So there you are please tell me what happens. Bye oh and Happy birthday my snow white." Garcia said through the phone.

"Bye Garcia, and I'll have to ask about the snow white thing." Morgan said. Before hanging up.

"OK. We have three people there and they might be still alive as they are usually dead after 3 days. We will split up. Reid, JJ your with me. We will look through the Bungalow. Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss take the Warehouse. Once we have finished the Bungalow we will come to you at the warehouse if you don't say anything. Now the people we are looking for might still be their as well as are unsub's so be careful. Lets get this over with then." Hotch said followed by splitting up in separate directions.

**Warehouse- Rossi/Prentiss/Morgan**

Morgan and Rossi followed by Prentiss made their way up the path to the warehouse. Rossi and Prentiss stood back while Morgan kicked the door back. They ran in and stopped when they saw that there was three corridors that could have been taken.

"Prentiss you take the on on the left. Morgan take the one on the right while I'll take the one in the middle." Rossi said then they split up in the different directions.

**Morgan**

Morgan was meet by a door at the end of what felt like an hour walk which was only 10 minutes. The door said 'Art Work'. He opened it and went in. he checked the room and the stairs. They where all empty so he came back to the door and looked at the words on the door. He looked around the room and saw many pictures as he walked closer he heard the door bang shut. He went to the door to open it but it was locked. He turned to the photos and saw that they where pictures of the victims before they where kidnapped and during then after. He then heard a small beeping.

"Get out, get out this place is wired!" Rossi shouted through the mic.

He ran to the door and remembered that it was locked so he ran up the stairs and straight to the window which he jumped out of and landed on the floor. He felt pain run down his arm when the building blow up causing many items landing on him.

**Rossi**

He had continued to the end of the corridor when he was meet with a door. It had 'Equipment' in big black bold writing. He had noticed all the cameras to the door and wires. He carefully inspected the door and opened it. He quickly checked the large room and once it was clear he inspected the room and saw more wires and a large piece of paper. He went to take a better look and saw many big and small X's all over the page. When he looked closer he saw that it was a 3D plan of the warehouse. He could tell where everyone would be. He knew that Morgan would be according to the plan that he would be in the place called 'Art Work' room which had 1 big X mark on the first floor and many small X's on the second floor. On his room there was only a one floor that could be accessed. He saw 2 large X's in the room he was supposed to be. There was many little X's all over the corridors that they would of used and on the second floor. He also saw 3 more large X's on the room where Prentiss would have be and that there was a second floor that she could access and there was 2 large X's there with many little X's on the second floor on top of that. He realised that the X's, the wires and when the beeping started that it was showing the locations of the bombs.

"Get out, Get out, this place is wired!" He shouted through the mic.

He began making a run for it and only hoped that the others would get out in time. She flung the door open and just as he put one foot down the place exploded catapulting him forward into the air on landing on the ground in a mess. He could feel the blood running down his head and his ankle was killing him. He could hear shouting but nothing was coming through as he fell into the darkness.

**Prentiss**

Emily had seen the cameras and wiring. She could see that the corridor seemed to take for ever like something out of Narnia or something. When she finally got the end meeting a door she felt like cheering as she felt feed up. She carefully opened the door that had 'Test Information and Top Secret' written on it. She cleared the room and saw the names of the people who where controlling the thing that was happening. She did not recognise the three mens name that was organising the operation. She saw the stairs and started to keep going. When she heard muffeled talking she went up and saw two men talking.

When she got close enough she shouted;

"FBI, FREEZE!" she shouted.

The men looked at her and smiled. The men had what looked like a contol to something that had a greeny red button on top of it.

"Hello my lady. You look beautiful. We it will be ashame." One man said.

The man put gun behind his co worker and pulled the trigger killing the man next him. He pressed the button and dropped the control. Followed by another shot that sounded louder than the other. She watched the man fall the ground dead. She felt a sting of pain in her side and when she looked down she saw the blood that was flowing out of her side. She then noticed the beeping noise and some one say something through the mic but could not make it out as all she could feel was pain. She started to run as best she could but fell to the floor but when she tried to get back up she was propelled forward by the place exploding.

**Hotch/JJ/Reid**

They had got to the door faster than they thought they would of. Hotch kicked the door down and was followed by JJ and Reid. JJ stopped as soon as she saw the man hanging from the ceiling. Looking into the eyes of the man in-front of her she saw dead eyes. Getting her phone out she looked at the three pictures that Garcia had sent her and when the third picture came up she noticed that is was one of the victims. She knew that they had died earlier than the rest but could not tell why they had except that he was covered in cuts scratches, had missing limbs and had part of his torso missing. She saw Reid when she looked away and noticed that he was staring at something in the corner which she would come so see as somebody. It was the other male victim which was a black Afro-American. He was probably older than Morgan but so had all the victims so far. The even Rossi was younger than the older ones. Emily was the youngest out of the three but she was younger than the ones who looked liker had died. No one liked it. But knew that they had to carry on. The only knew that maybe the fact that they where not in the age range as they where younger that they would safer but they knew that the people behind this did not care the age as long as they where adults.

Getting back to stuff at hand they started to check the man on the floor who was missing an arm and had a gun shout that had killed him instantly. She saw an out line of a door behind the man and got every-ones attention. Together they moved the man and opened the door. They carefully went in and saw a women that was lying on the floor. Hotch went to the women and checked her. She had a pulse and was still alive. However it was weak. She had a large stab wound that was deadly and that nothing could be done. They listened carefully when she started to talk.

"Mat bang, charles bitey bitey swosh hit hurting pain creatures things stab pain blood losing blood. Wires ware boom boom boom." The women said. "3 women, two men family..." she said before her eyes rolled back into her head. Everyone knew that she was dead and that nothing could have been done to help her.

"What do you think she meant?" JJ asked.

"She mention a boom ware which probably meant warehouse." Hotch said

they watched as Reids face turned from cunfussed to worry and concern.

"The warehouse might blow up that was what she was trying to tell us that the warehouse is wired to blow".

They started to run out of the building and toward the warehouse. When they started to get closer they heard

"GET OUT, GET OUT, THIS PLACE IS WIRED!" Rossi's shouting voice came through the mic. They tried to run faster and saw;...

JJ saw Morgan Jump out of a window on the second floor.

Hotch saw Rossi run through the door.

Ried saw both before watching the warehouse explode.

After they watched the place blow up they felt it seconds after as they where propelled backwards.

JJ could hear shouting but could not stop the darkness over taking her.

Reid tried to stand back up but collapsed into the abyss like Hotch. They only could hope that they all would be fine but what they did not know could not hurt them as before they fell into the darkness they could hear sirens closing in on them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**so there we are a cliffhanger. Will they all be al-right or swill anyone die...**

**please review so I can see what you think. I might if I get 10 more reviews then I might post early!**

**Castle1773 OUT.**

**PS I am dying for reviews ;(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long. I have like loads and loads of course work that had to be handed in the other day so I literally just started to write this and complete this in one day. *shocked face*;-) **

**First of all, I am very thankful for all the reviews, they have kept me going through this story. I was literally very close on putting the story on hiatus as I had a block on how I could carry this. But thank you for all my fans out there for reviewing. You and only you are the reason why I am going to get this story completed. So thank you readers.**

**Now that is done, here is the next chapter my beloved readers.**

* * *

Hotch and Reid where the first people to get up. They could hear the sirens getting closer but knew that they could not just stand there and wait for someone to come. Reid looked to Hotch and vis-versa to see if they where okay. After they had decided to look for JJ first as she was closer to them.

Ried saw a blond person on the path just in-front of him. He knew instantly that it was JJ. He ran to her shouting out her name with Hotch on his heels.

He turned her over and took in her look. She had two bruises on her arm and face from her making contact with the path. She stirred and opened her eyes. She groanded as she got to her feet.

"Hotch, Reid. What are you doing waking me up this early in the mor..." she stopped after remembering what had happened., " are they okay we need to help them." JJ said quickly.

"WE came to find you first. We have not even looked at what is left of the warehouse. Come on I heard the sirens they are not fare of but are getting close. But they are not close enough." Hotch said as they got up and looked at what once was the warehouse for the first time since the explosion. There was parts that where still standing but they were not secure. Some had already started to collapse. Where the door was there was just a complete bomb shell. It was JJ who saw Morgan arm and Reid saw Rossi lying on the floor on his belly. They both where covered in material and debris from the once warehouse.

"Oh gosh. Do you think they are al-right?" JJ asked with pure concern for her friends and what she classed as more of a family.

"Honestly I don't know but lets go and check." Hotch said.

They made their way over to their friends. JJ and Reid went to Morgan while Hotch went to Rossi. Rossi was the first one to stir when he felt Hotch's hand on his back. He rolled on to his back and with the help of Hotch got to his feet. He had a bruise forming on his check and hand and blood on his head that had run down his face from where he was hit in the head by some debris.

"What happened?" Rossi said. His face changed when the vents all played into his head like a movie. "Did everyone get out al-right? I tried to warn them but I think I may of left it too long. Morgan and Emily where further into the warehouse than I was. And I barley just made it out." Rossi said with fear for what he classed as he children in the very close knitted group. He had always seen him self as the father figure to the group and them as his children. He knew Hotch was like this too. But not as much. Her classed him self as a big bother like Morgan did. He knew the dynamics of the team even when the team did not realise it them selves unless some one told them. He thought it was sort of ironic as they where profilers and they where there to work this stuff out but they could not do it for them selves.

Hotch asked if he could see properly and if anything did not feel right and he said that he was fine. He then went to help the struggling JJ and Reid who where triying to get the stuff off of Morgan. They managed to when Hotch and Rossi helped. Morgan stood up and was happy to see everyone.

"Are you guys al-right?" he asked

"Yes fine, Had better days." the team answered in unison.

The team watched as his face darkened then went into fear as he started to look around the group.

"Whe.." he started but was cut of by Rossi asking if he was al-right.

"Yes I'm fine but my arm might be another matter. I think I broke it when I jumped out of the window" he said ging a shocked expression from Rossi. He continued, " Where is Emily?" he asked with concern.

"We have not found her yet. We have only found you two." Hotch said looking between Rossi and Morgan.

"Then we should keep looking instead of standing here chit-chatting." Morgan said as he started to look around. He started to shout Emily's name over and over again hoping for a reply. The team copied as they helped with the search of their close and dear friend.

After several minutes of calling they stopped but JJ and Morgan kept going. When Hotch told them to stop they heard a very quiet noise. Morgan shouted again and was rewarded with another muffled shout. Morgan and the rest of the team followed the source of the cry for help and got to the middle of the broken warehouse. They could see many parts where they building was collapsing. They watched how a beam came crashing down on other debris. It was followed by a pain filled scream. The group looked at each other and realised that Emily was under the rubble and that if the rest of the building collapsed that they would never get to her. The sirens that had been at the back of every-ones mind got there attention again when it stopped. They turned around and was surprised when they saw several ambulances and what shocked them was the site of the crane that was used to pick things up so it would realise people from where they where trapped. The people came rapidly where they where. The team was moved away but JJ had managed with the Rossi and Morgan got to stay as to keep their friend awake as they had some one to talk to.

"What is the persons name?" one medic asked.

"Emily, Emily Prentiss" Morgan supplied for them.

"Right if you want to stay then you need to be really careful. However you should get to the hospital" the other medic said to Morgan. Morgan went to protest but Rossi told him that JJ and him would be here for her. Morgan backed down and left to go to the hospital. He could see the rest of the team except Garcia who was still at the office waiting impatiently for news.

"Guy's I am going to the Hospital." Morgan informed the team. He knew that if he did not go to the hospital Emily and Rossi would kill him and he knew better than to get a Prentiss and Rossi mad.

"Reid go with him" Hotch said. "I will inform you on what happens" he continued when Reid and Morgan looked at him. They nodded and got into the ambulance before leaving to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

JJ and Rossi had been standing at the side as they watched on of the men from the fire service get deeper into the wreckage. The saw him disappear. After a few minutes the crane was attached to a large beam and was hoisted up. Once it was out of the way they saw their friend. They where filled with horror when they saw the state she was in. she had blood on her face from a gash on her forehead. They could see that every time she coughed there was blood. She had blood from her ears and noise. They could see where her arm was pinned under a beam and that when the medic came to her he lifted up her top. Rossi debated whether or not to turn around when her top was brought up enough to see her bra and chest. He looked back as he need to be there for JJ who was watching. JJ and Rossi both saw the mixture of red and purple where the beam had been on top of her. The heard the medic saying that she needed to be out of here pronto or they would lose her if they did not get her out fast enough. JJ and Rossi share a worried look and turned back to Emily who had her eyes closed.

"You should talk to her." the medic said to Rossi and JJ.

"Em if you can hear us then please open you eyes okay." JJ said

"Come n Kiddo you can open your eyes for me and JJ can't you." Rossi encouraged.

They where rewarded by Emily groaning and open eyes. There heart broke when they saw the fear and pain in their friends eyes. They knew that it must be bad if her walls where not up.

"It hurts. I'm so tired. Can I not close my eyes?" Emily whispered as she started to close her eyes.

"NO! Emily yoy need to listen to me. You need to stay awake. I have so much to tell you about the girl's night out planning meeting and everything. Rossi said that he had so much to ask you so stay awake okay em please." JJ said. Emily kept her eyes open and winced when another beam was removed off of her. The saw her arm. It was covered in red and they saw blood coming out of a deep gash on her abdomen. They saw how the medic tried to keep it under control.

"Kiddo, I was just wanting you to know that if you go then you would have Garcia on your back." Rossi said trying to get the mood to lighten up. He was rewarded with a chuckle from Emily.

"I am tying. I really am." Emily said tiredly. " I am sorry, I really did try to stay awake I re-y tryi..." Emily said as her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side.

"Em? Emily!" JJ shouted through panic.

Rossi did the same. They began to worry when the medic said..

"WE are losing her. We need to move her NOW!"

they watched as the last beam that was pinning her down by her hip was removed and the medics moved Emily quickly but carefully on to a gurny. She was picked up and moved out of the danger and brought to the ambulance. JJ and Rossi where right behind and heard Hotch gasp at the state of Emily.

"JJ go with her, Rossi and I will be right behind you! He said.

The medic told them that they would prefer that JJ did not come in with them as they said that they needed the space to work on her. JJ nodded as she got in to the SUV and followed the already speeding ambulance to the hospital.

Emily was quickly taken away for surgery.

JJ Rossi and Hotch went to the waiting room where Ried was sitting.

"How is Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"He had a broken arm and a sprained wrist. They are just putting it in a bandage as we speak. They already have done x-ray's but they came back fine. You took over an hour so is everyone al-right. Is Emily fine." Reid asked.

"She was just brought into he hospital. She has went into surgery. She lost a lot of blood" Rossi said with obvious worry in his voice and body language. Reid nodded. Morgan came in and sat down like everyone else had.

"When will Garcia be here?" Morgan asked.

"I am here." Garcia said. "But I only found out where you all where when I hacked into every hospital to make sure everyone was al-right. Thank you so much for telling me by the way while I sat at the lair waiting for a phone call to tell me how you all were al-right." she ranted. Then she looked at everyone properly. "My Hot chocolate what happened to you."

"Don't' worry baby girl my arm was just broken and my wrist was sprained." Morgan replied .

"JJ my golden cup cake you have a couple of bruises. Are the al-right?" Garcia asked when she saw the bruise on her arm and face.

"Yes I'm fine." JJ replied.

"DIVID ROSSI your head is bleeding. What the hell happened?" Garcia said when she saw the gash on Rossi's forehead.

"It is nothing. If it will make you feel better I will get a nurse to check it for you." Rossi said worried that if he did not say that that he would get the Garcia wrath on him. When she nodded he left and was back with in seconds with a gaze over it. He was rewarded with a smile from Garcia but then Garcia's face turned worried as realisation hit her.

"Where is my birthday girl?" Garcia asked when she noticed that Emily was not with them. She watched as every-ones face darkened ever so slightly then turn to worry and fear.

"She is in surgery baby girl. That is all I know. If you want to know anything at all you should ask JJ and Rossi." Morgan said with sadness in his voice.

Garcia nodded and turned to Rossi and JJ who where not looking at anyone but the floor. "Well?" Garcia said fearfully to what she might learn about her brunette warrior. She watched as JJ and Rossi lift up their heads and share a look before turning to face garcia with fear stricken faces. She knew what ever she would be told would not be nice.

"She was still in the warehouse when it blew up. She had been in the room and had no time to get out. She was trapped by several beams." JJ said before she broke down as she knew that there was a small chance that her friend would make it from the look she had seen in her friend. Rossi took over for her. "She was in a bad way. We lost her a few times even before she got to the ambulance. They said that there is a small possibilty that she will make it as they said that she was in critical condition when they had found her. Apparently, she was not awake when they had got to her. She was trapped by beams which they said had caused serious damage. We don't know anything else. Sorry Garcia." He said with sadness in his voice and face. When the rest of the team had heard this they all gasped. Reid started ti cry for his friend who was like a sister to him. Morgan went to punch the wall but was stopped by Garcia crashing into him and crying. Instead he let his own tears fall for the first time that day. Hotch showed worry and deep sadness through his face and eyes. He sat down for the first time that he had been there and just closed his eyes to keep the tears back. Rossi did the same but put his head in his hands. JJ went over to Reid and cried into his shoulder. Garcia stayed in Morgan's arms and cried for her friend to stay strong.

They sat like that for two more hours until they where interrupted by a middle aged female doctor.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?"

**I know that I am being mean by stopping it here but I hope you enjoy. I will post as soon as I can. Please leave me a review. It keeps me motiveted.**

**Castle 1773 out.**

Thank you foe everyone who kept reminding me to post. ;).


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that I was very cruel leaving you with a cliff hanger. So I won't blab but in stead Enjoy the next chapter. Oh and if you enjoy this then you should...**

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" the doctor asked, everyone nodded and stood up to hear better.

"Emily had several broken ribs and one punctured her lung while another grazed her heart when we moved her to the ambulance. She had a a lot of internal bleeding and we managed to stop it and drain the blood out. Also she has a broken arm which has been sorted out. She had a fractured back bone and was very happy to find that it was not serious. She will be fine. He ankle was sprained. At the moment she is on a ventilator but she will be awake soon either this month at maximum all going well. We lost her several times but we got her back. She is one hell of a fighter you got there. If you want I can take you to her if need be but if a Jennifer Jereau of a JJ, please fill in these papers first then you can go after." JJ stood up and took the papers and quickly did what she needed to do and handed them back. "Right this way." Doctor said to all them. Everyone followed.

**Well I hope you liked it.**

…**... _you should..._well you should try reading Susie G's stories as after I read hers, I got me inspired so if you enjoy what I write then I am sure that you will, not like, but love them stories. They might even inspire you to write *wink, wink* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my followers. I love hearing what you say about my stories. It inspires me to carry on with my story updates and making of new stories. **

**So I just wanted to say that Susie G and Lovelyja have great stories. So why don't you go and read them. They are great. **

* * *

They all entered into the room which had Emily's small frame laying on a bed that looked to big for her. After several gasps at how pale, bruises and bandaged their friend was they sat down and looked on. Everyone was baffled by the look of vulnerability of their friend that had so many wires and machines telling your how the person was that was surrounding her. They all knew that it could have been any of them laying in that bed, or even that fact that it could have been so much worse from both Rossi and Morgan lying in the bed next to it instead of sitting or standing next to them to the fact that Emily could have been dead to all three being dead. It scared them all. It made them realise that they where closer than co-workers, instead friends but even more, a family. Each person had had family issues and had always wanted a proper family where they belonged. From Morgan who had lost his dad had found a father figure in Rossi, JJ how had lost a sister but had gained two more with Garcia and Emily, and even gained two brothers, Reid Morgan and Rossi and Hotch as a co-leader, Reid who lost his mother to a mental condition and whose father walked away a long time ago found a family within the team. Brothers and sisters and father figure Rossi to I will keep you in line and safe Hotch to very close sister and brotherly figures, Garcia Emily JJ and Morgan. Rossi had lost a son and saw a friend and brother in Hotch, and saw the others as his kids that needed protected, even more so now than before. Garcia who had lost both her parents saw her family to be the people who where crammed into the room. Hotch who had an abusive home even found a family to also be with the small room. Emily who had been raised by nannies and gaurds or even her self even though she had not made the right choices at the time had round a family which where around her now and even in her unconsciousness could feel their prense and tried to pull her self closer.

_Beep...beep...beep.. ,beep,beep._

Everyone noticed the monitors beeping and started to panic. Within 2 seconds nurses came in and checked Emily's vitals while the other looked on.

"Exuse me, but you will need to leave the room, once we are finished in here we will tell you the news of what is going on." The nurse got the others out of the room an sighed when they all rushed to the window that was looking into the room. She left them as they where and helped out the other nurses.

XXXXXX

the team looked on as they saw the nurses moving around their friend. They could see their friends face still and saw when their friend open their eyes. Then they could not see her as the nurses moved in the way.

XXXXXX

the nurses noticed that the women known as Emily opened her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Susie and this is Gemma" she pointed to the kind nurse beside her. "Can you here and see me?" Susie asked.

When Emily nodded, they where relived and told her that they where going to take the tube out. After a few minutes the tube was taken out.

"Do you feel any pain anywhere?" Gemma asked.

"my throught, but otherwise I am fine, oh, and my chest" Emily croaked due to her sore throught.

"yes that is due to the tube but you will be al-right." Susie replied.

"Do you want your friends in?" Gemma asked.

"Yes please" Emily replied.

XXXXXXXX

When Emily had awaken up she was disappointed not to see her family. She thought that she had dreamed everything and was wondering if she had been in a coma and had tried to think of something. However when they had asked if she would like to see her friends she nodded and could not wait. When they walked in, she felt like shouting for joy as she realised that it had all been real. She was over the moon. When they came in, she gave a wholehearted smile.

"Hey there!, how you doing princess?" Morgan asked.

"fine" Emily said.

They talked and laughed the rest of the night as they remembered the days of laughter and happy times.

XXXXXX

after a week of hospitalisation and one stubborn Emily Prentiss, Emily had recovered enough to leave. They went straight onto a plane to enjoy life and the family they have. Once they got home Emily was taken straight to a bar and restaurant where they celebrated her birthday.

However there was something that bothered Emily since she had left the hospital but could not remember what it was.

XXX

**thank you for reading to the end of the story. There will be a sequel.**

**BT**


End file.
